Nightmares, Version 2
by littlebixuit
Summary: It seems that a strange add of Halloween and Full Moon awakes something they all thought to be defeated in Shaggy again. Kinda a sequel to Nightmares, but can be read separated. Contains blood violence. 'Most Graphic Horror Fic in '09 Halloween contest'


_Me: Muahaha. Halloween-fic. *Evil-grin*_

_Invy: Hmpf._

_Me: Come on! Can't you just accept it? To my readers information, I said to Invy, that she and Apps would make a lovely couple and-_

_Invy: WOULD NOT!_

_Me: -she won't talk to me since this. Apps on the other side got very quiet about this comment and spends his time wandering through my whole brain now. Anyway. By reading this, you must now that this fic is partly inspired by the movie 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', a movie about some kids getting dreams where they are chased from the same strange man, who tries to hurts them in this dreams._

_Apps: _**She never did and never will own this movie, nor Scooby Doo.**

_Me: Thanks. So, here comes my Halloween-fic! (Though writing's a bit hard without Invy) Btw, it's kinda like a sequel to my fic 'Nightmares'. Just the harder version. With blood. Gnaha._

* * *

_Running._

_Hastily looking over his shoulder._

_It was there, in the forest._

_On this tree, on that rock._

_It was fast._

_Faster than him._

_Red eyes flashed through the dark, then something hard hit him in the back and he fell._

_"AAAAHHHHH!"_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Velma shot up, the loud scream ringing in her ears for some seconds before everything fell silent.

Wakened from a rather nice dream, she could remember something with ice-cream and her childhood, she demanded to know what exactly had ripped her out of her sleep. Sleepily, she stood up, put her glasses in place and stuck her head out of her door. She fumbled for the light switch and heard another door open just in the moment she activated the light. Turning around, she saw a very sleepy looking Daphne stumble through her door, whose view immediately fell on Velma.

"Guess he woke you, too?" Velma asked, speaking of the scream which must had, judging by the voice, come from Shaggy.

"Yeah. A bet, ghost or monster?" they giggled and made their way over to Shaggy's and Scooby's door. As they stood in front of it, it opened itself and Scooby stormed out, running them over, a pure look of horror on his face.

"Scooby! Calm down, what's wrong?" Velma examined his view with slight concern.

"Raggy! Romerhing's really wrong!" the excited and frightened dog pulled at Daphne's and Velma's hand, trying to get them into Shaggy's room as fast as he could.

Now not only curious, but also concerned, they followed him willingly.

The first thing they saw was something flying threw the room, before bouncing off the wall on the opposite of the bed. Realizing that Shaggy had kicked this something, which seemed to be a pillow, their view fell on him.

_The hairy claw of the beast shot to his neck, closing itself around it._

_And it pressed._

_He felt the air leaving his body, getting exhausted as he kicked for the thing over him._

_His hands felt over the ground next to him, there just HAD to be something._

_There was something._

Shaggy was lying on his bed, he squirmed and writhed, in pain, obviously. Horrified views changing with the curious ones on their faces, they made an unbelieving step forward and could see it.

Or, they couldn't.

Something, some invisible force seemed to press at Shaggy's neck, there were already marks which seemed to deepen them all by themselves and his face began to turn blue, his hands apparently fumbling for anything to help on the bed around him, but what could really happen against something that wasn't really there?

That was the moment they saw, that his eyes were closed.

He was still sleeping.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Daphne, GET FREDDY, NOW!" Velma began to scream as Shaggy's face got more blue with every second, one hand still reaching for something, while the other one was at his neck and tried to pull off something that wasn't there.

'I have to help him, in some way.' Stretching out one hand, careful, she tried to touch anything in the air, anything, where something should have been. No, Shaggy seemed to be the only one who could actually touch whatever it was.

Her brain speeding through all the variables she had, through everything that could be just the littlest help at all, an idea came to her. Her view fell on his searching hand, then she bolted out of the room, in Fred's room, where Daphne just tried to explain Fred the situation, or just get him over to Shaggy's room, Velma couldn't tell because she didn't listened. She pulled open a drawer, getting strange looks from Fred, while Daphne continued to pull at his hand. When Velma got the knife Fred still had from his days as a boyscout and ran away with it again, also his interest was wakened and he agreed to come to Shaggy's room with Daphne.

Meanwhile, Velma had lied the knife directly beside Shaggy's hand, which had grabbed it immediately.

_He had no idea how the knife came there, and he honestly didn't cared as he stabbed it into the beast's arm._

_It screeched, roared and released its iron grip on his neck, finally allowing him to breath._

_He scrambled away, as fast as he could, stood up and ran._

_But what should he do?_

_The beast, wolf, werewolf, whatever it was, was faster than him and once it would have regained its powers, it would take chase again._

_And eventually, it would reach him._

Silence.

Deadly silence swallowed the whole room as they bent over the still sleeping form of Shaggy.

He had grabbed the knife, seemingly waving about with it, but he must've reached something, his hand stopped in midair and a deep, hastily breath filled the room, letting the other four sigh in relief.

"V-Velma? What... what was that?!" Fred asked, not fully able to control the panic in his voice.

"I don't know, Fred. Shaggy's dream, or rather, nightmare, seems to be more realistic than usual. Whatever he is dreaming of, can hurt him for real." Velma answered, her voice successfully suppressing any shaking, though the fear could still be heard as she whispered her words.

Everyone's view fell back on Shaggy, unsure what to do.

"We have to wake him, that's for sure. Or, at least, find out what exactly he is going through and somehow stop it."

"But... how?"

"That's the hard part."

That was the moment, they heard the gasp. A noise followed it, it seemed like something or someone fell, but there was no fitting move. Realizing the sounds were partly from Shaggy and partly from his dream, they listened carefully.

To the sound of flesh being brutally ripped open by something deadly sharp.

_Again, it had gotten to him._

_He gasped as it grabbed for his ankle and he fell down, the dull tone of his body falling on the hard ground still in his head as the wolf pulled at his leg._

_He tried to roll away as a claw came, but he could do nothing against it. The beast had a hard grip on him, making it unable to move and he felt his chest getting ripped open by sharp claws, blood already beginning to dampen his shirt milliseconds after the claws had done their terrible determination. The wounds weren't life-endangering, but hurting like hell as his breath went fast again._

_Strangely, he realized what was happening in this dream, what the monster was, in just that one moment, the wolf already aiming for his arm, the next deep scratch about to be opened, something clicked._

_Just what night was it again?_

"OH GOD! OH MY- VELMA, FRED, SCOOBY, ANYBODY, DO SOMETHING!!!!!" Daphne's shrill screams echoed through the whole house as they all had to watch wide-eyed, how Shaggy's chest seemed to be ripped open by nothing but thin air, as the blood, real blood began to float wildly, as his shirt took on a reddish-green color and Shaggy choked and coughed.

"I'M THINKING, OKAY?!" Velma screeched back, her mind on 180, desperate to solve this strangest mystery as fast as possible, not just because she wanted to, but also because she needed to!

Any clues?

The nightmare, in general, was one. Also the wounds obviously made by claws were-

Wait a second. Claws?

Velma stepped nearer, her eyes taking on a disgusted view as she tried to examine the big wound on Shaggy's chest a little bit more without going to near, she felt sick enough already. No doubt, this wound has had been made by claws, four, sharp, bloodthirsty, claws.

Her view fell on the calendar. Halloween. Then out to the window. Full moon.

Memories stormed into her brain, flooding everything before she was able to sort the most important ones out.

Cheese cake. Cacao. Night. Nightmares. The story...

"What if... maybe... the monster here is the wolf trying to take over control, only able to try something like this in such a fateful night mixed with two parts that were always counted as parts of the world of monsters and ghosts. Full moon and Halloween..." she murmured.

"What? Wolf trying to take over- Velma, what are you talking about?!" she looked up to see Fred and Daphne staring at her with blank faces.

She ignored them and ran to the terrified Scooby, who watched shivering as two deep cuts formed themselves on Shaggy's arm, causing the gangly man to gasp in pain.

"Scooby! Shaggy- as werewolf. Did he seemed a bit... off sometimes?"

Scooby looked at her, sharing the same blank look with Daphne and Fred, until his face suddenly lit up, understanding what Velma was referring to. Thinking about it, Shaggy HAD seemed a bit away sometimes. Quickly, he would have shaken his head and murmur causes at his thoughts when he thought nobody had listened.

"Reah." he quickly nodded.

Velma nodded in response. "Okay. We have to find out if Shaggy can feel things that happen to his body in real. Fred, could you.." she ended her sentence with a gesture.

Fred, though confused, nodded and hurried over to Shaggy, visibly paling as three new cuts began to bleed on Shaggy's cheek.

"Sorry Shag." he said, lunged out and slapped his friend across his face.

_Gasping, as it rasped him for the third time, on the cheek this time._

_He could feel the blood spilling out rapidly, dampening his shirt and coloring the things around him in a sick red, making him wish to throw up right here and now._

_But he couldn't, trying to do whatever it needs to beat it. Him. No, it. Though it's him. But still something different, he wanted to have NOTHING to do with it._

_But it's him. The part that never retreated, this part trying to take over control in this night. Full moon and Halloween._

_"Ow" A dull pain on his other cheek, like something hit him, but there was nothing._

_Just the claw of the beast, coming to grate again._

"Ow." came the murmured answer from the sleep form in front of Fred.

Velma gave a small smile, at least one good thing. Looking at Scooby again, she asked her next question. "Scooby, when Shaggy was off, what brought him back?!"

The Dane looked at her, trying to remember what Shaggy had needed to be back in reality, back from his trip through thoughts that weren't his. "Rarmth. Reeling rotecred. Rand rove."

Velma nodded, taking in the answer and simultaneously forming it into a plan, trying to suppress the nauseating sounds of the flesh at Shaggy's leg being ripped open, not daring to look at him in case all her ideas could fall at the horrible sight.

Warmth.

Feeling protected.

And love...

Then it snapped.

"Of course!" she nearly jumped. In a second, passing the terrified Fred, who held Daphne close to him as she sniffed, she was at Shaggy's bed, the man in it trashing around wildy, madly, and for one moment, Velma doubted that she would set her plan to reality without getting hurt herself. Then she shook her head, what did it mattered? Would it matter just the slightest bit if she would get a blue eye, a bump? Just thinking about what could happen to Shaggy in the next moment let her wish to turn around and vomit in his bin and she cared about bumps?

No, it didn't mattered. Not a single bit.

As his hand flew towards her, she snapped it, grabbed it in midair, closing it up between her own hands, warming it as she sensed that it was terribly cold. He twitched in response, trying to free his arm, but she held on to it, one hand gliding down to cup his cheek, not caring about the blood that happily spread itself over her hand, still pouring out of his cheek in a sicking pace. His arm somewhat relaxed, though not entirely.

"Velma... what are you doing?" she heard Fred's voice, more confused and still terrible horrified.

"Don't you get it? To snap out of it, he needs friends and- ... and love." she laid her hand from his cheek to his chest, trying to give him the feeling of warmth.

_Something warm._

_On his cheek, first._

_Then over his neck to his chest._

_It felt nice, comfortable, protecting._

_But he still wasn't able to beat the beast._

Slowly lying next to him, Velma slung her whole body against Shaggy. Spending warmth. She didn't cared what the others could or would think of this later, right now there was just one thought she had to think of the whole time, protecting the life of the man lying right next to her.

"Shaggy, dang, I know you can hear me. Beat it. You know you can. I know, too."

And right then, right there, she crossed the final line, bringing up everything she could to get him back, to help him beat it, to save him. She kissed him, right on his bloody lips, the disgusting taste of blood spreading over her lips, making her grow sick, but she didn't cared, she needed him and if he needed that, she gave it.

All the noises, Scooby's sobs, feeling the pain his master was going through, Daphne's sniffles, something so horrible having her scared witless and Fred's gapes, never truly understanding what exactly was happening, just knowing it was something terrible, something bloody and just horrible, all these noises, were washed away as she poured all the love she could bring up in that one kiss, hoping desperately that it would be enough to get his weak form back to reality, back to the now and yet, back to them, back to HER!

_He felt like he was in heaven. Some unexplainable warmth, feeling of happiness, streamed though his whole body, creating a light that crushed into the beasts so hard it took it flying some meters, before crashing into a nearly tree. Shaggy's body was lifted from the ground, a round bulb of the lightest, most wonderful light he had ever seen, something to inviting, so breath-taking, it couldn't possibly be described surrounding him, giving him the most strongest protection the world would ever know._

_Love._

_And as the beast came running towards him, he knew there would be nothing happening to him._

_He knew that it was over, that he had nothing to be scared of anymore as he felt the light around him and saw something he had nearly given up hope to see again. _

_At the same time the monster once again crashed into the cocoon of light, it exploded, clearing the woodland all around him, destroying the monster with one strike, leaving him to flow, the first peeks of sunlight shining into his face as he slowly, slowly fell back. _

_He opened his eyes._

"Mmpf?!" his eyes went wide in shock as he saw Velma's face closer to his than it had ever been and he needed a second to realize what she was just doing. Then, he melted into the kiss, immediately relaxing, until Velma opened her own eyes.

Now it was her turn to be shocked as she saw that his eyes were wide open, watching her dazedly after the confusing, but nonetheless wonderful kiss.

She just looked at him in disbelief for a second, then flung herself at him.

"SHAGGY! MY GOD, YOU'RE OKAY, YOU'RE- YOU'RE... back."

It took him a moment to get the whole situation. There was Velma clinging to him, her pajamas for some reason bloody, but she didn't seem to be hurt in any way. Scooby was standing at the bed's end, wide-eyed stare at his master. Fred and Daphne, the former one holding the latter one in his arms shared the same, wide-eyed expression with Scooby.

A second later, the three of them stormed towards him, nearly flying on him as they carried out a well-trained group hug, Shaggy finding himself in the middle for some reason he couldn't quite explain.

"So... why exactly are you guys here?" Shaggy, now as confused as everyone besides Velma was, asked.

"It's a long story. And we should bandage you at first." Velma answered, slowly pushing the pile away from Shaggy.

"Bandage me- oh. Ow." Shaggy said as he realized his wounds.

* * *

_Me: Hm. I'm not sure if I really like this story. Excuse me of every spelling mistakes, there are probably many of them in here, but it's two o'clock. Although caffeine does works wonders sometimes, it just can't help you to stay up all night. So I'm just to lazy to correct anything, I hope you all got the whole story. And I hope you like it._

_Apps: Please leave a review._

_Me: Yeah, Invy still won't talk to me._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
